Unexpected
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Pre Love At First Sight Event!/Sakura dipusingkan oleh ulah Naruto yang terus menerus mendatanginya di rumah sakit. Atas ide dari Ino, akhirnya ia meminta Naruto untuk menghentikan ulahnya dengan satu syarat./"Sudah jelas kan? Aku hanya bisa mencintai satu gadis saja."/"Aku mau pulang!"/NaruSaku/CANON/RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!_**

**Story © **Aika Namikaze

**Warning: **CANON sett, maybe OOC, little rush, misstypo(s)

**Subtema: **_**Confession**_

**For Pre-LAFSevent**

_**Coming soon **_**NaruSaku Day 3/4**

* * *

**_Unexpected_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_chan_ , kencan yuk!"

"Aku harus menangani operasi sebentar lagi."

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo makan siang denganku!"

"Aku baru selesai makan."

"Sakura-_chan_, nanti kuantar pulang ya?"

"Aku ada janji dengan kak Shizune nanti sore."

"Sakura-_chan_, ma–"

_BLETAK._

Satu jitakan dari wakil kepala rumah sakit Konoha sukses membuat sang _hokage_ muda jatuh tersungkur ke atas lantai rumah sakit dengan efek dramatis.

Sakura melengos pergi dengan satu tangan yang masih terkepal. "Kembalilah ke ruang _hokage_ dan lakukan pekerjaanmu, Naruto. Jangan ganggu aku." Ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arahnya lagi.

"_Geez_, _forehead_, tak bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit?" Ino yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan langsung berjalan di samping Sakura. "Tenaga monstermu barusan itu membuat anak-anak kecil di sepanjang lorong tadi hampir menangis lho."

"Jangan berlebihan, _pig_. Di sepanjang lorong tadi hanya ada satu anak kecil dan ia tertidur di gendongan ibunya." Sakura melirik tajam ke arah Ino. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya lelah.

Dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini, entah sudah berapa kali ia harus mendengar teriakan Naruto yang menghampirinya di rumah sakit. Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya juga ia harus memarahi Naruto agar kembali ke ruang _hokage_ dan melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pemimpin desa.

Bukannya pergi ke rumah sakit setiap jam makan siang untuk menemui rekan setim yang ditaksirnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Ino hanya tertawa ringan, ia memang hanya melebih-lebihkan kata-katanya tadi. "Tapi, aku serius. Dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu, kenapa Naruto tak bosan-bosan mengejarmu ya?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mana kutahu. Tanyakan saja padanya." Jawab Sakura tak acuh. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan _vending machine_ di salah satu sudut koridor. Setelah memasukkan koin, ia memencet salah satu tombol untuk memilih minuman kalengnya.

"Sepertinya sudah ribuan kali ia mengajakmu kencan, kau tidak pernah menerima ajakannya ya?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura meneguk teh kalengnya sekali sambil berpikir. "Pernah. Sekali." Gadis itu ingat ia pernah menerima ajakan kencan Naruto setelah selesai latihan dengan Kakashi tempo dulu. Saat itu, Naruto baru saja pulang ke Konoha setelah tiga tahun berlatih dengan Jiraiya.

Ino lalu terdiam. Dahinya agak mengerut tanda berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia menjentikkan jemari lentiknya. "Hei, bagaimana kalau ganti kau yang mengajak Naruto kencan?"

Sakura yang sedang meminum isi kaleng minumannya hampir menyemburkan teh dari mulutnya. "Eh? Untuk apa? Tidak mau!" tolak Sakura langsung.

Ino melempar senyum jahilnya. "Ayolah, sekali ini saja. Bilang padanya, sebagai ganti kencan ini ia tidak boleh mendatangimu di rumah sakit untuk mengajakmu kencan seperti kemarin-kemarin, bagaimana?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ide Ino boleh juga sih. Tapi mau kencan kemana? Ia jelas tidak mau kalau harus—lagi-lagi—diajak ke Ichiraku.

"3 April nanti ada festival bunga sakura kan? Bagaimana kalau saat itu saja?" usul Ino seolah mengerti pikiran Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak semakin ragu-ragu.

.

.

.

"APA? KENCAN?"

Sakura hampir saja melempar kamus kedokteran super tebal yang dibawanya ke arah Naruto kalau pemuda itu tidak segera memelankan suaranya yang tanpa sadar bergema–sangat—keras di ruangan _hokage_.

"I-ini sungguhan? Sakura-_chan_ ingin kencan denganku?" Tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya. Ia harus mati-matian menahan reaksi tubuhnya agar tidak melompat kegirangan. Selama bertahun-tahun ia mengejar Sakura, baru sekali ini ia mendapat undangan kencan dari gadis pujaannya itu!

Sakura mendengus kecil. "Aku lebih suka menyebut ini 'menemaniku jalan-jalan di festival', Naruto. Bukan kencan."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk senang. Ia tak peduli apapun alasannya. Untuknya ini sama saja dengan kencan!

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus berhenti mendatangiku di rumah sakit kecuali ada hal yang benar-benar penting. Setuju?" tantang Sakura. Ia setengah berharap ide yang diberi Ino ini akan memberinya ketenangan selama bekerja di rumah sakit untuk seterusnya.

"Tapi kan Sakura-_chan_ memang penting untukku." Jawab Naruto polos.

Rona merah tipis mendadak timbul di pipi Sakura. "P-pokoknya, kalau kau tidak setuju dengan syarat ini, aku akan membatalkan rencanaku." Ia membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Eh iya iya, jangan marah dong, Sakura-_chan_!"

.

.

**3 April.**

Sesuai janji, sore itu Naruto menjemput Sakura di rumahnya untuk pergi ke festival yang dimulai pukul lima sore. Entah karena angin musim semi yang bertiup lembut hari ini, Tsunade tiba-tiba saja membebastugaskan Sakura dari rumah sakit dan memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan keputusan _hokage_ kelima itu, tapi Sakura mencurigai bahwa Ino membocorkan rencana 'kencan'nya dengan Naruto pada gurunya itu agar mereka diberi waktu lebih untuk berkencan. Tapi Sakura tak terlalu memikirkannya, toh ia jadi bisa beristirahat seharian ini.

Festival bunga sakura tahun ini diadakan di beberapa ruas jalan Konoha. Berbagai macam _stand_ makanan dan game tersedia. Jalanan dan pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran dihiasi dengan lampu dan lampion untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Karena ini bukan festival musim panas, Sakura memutuskan untuk memakai bajunya yang seperti biasa. Toh Naruto juga hanya memakai baju ninja tanpa jubah _hokage_nya.

"Hei, Naruto." Panggil Sakura pelan. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah festival, mau tak mau ia harus memelankan suaranya agar tak terdengar orang lain.

"Hm?" jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh. Ia masih asik dengan permen apel di tangannya.

"Aku punya permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Setelah kencan ini," Sakura berdeham pelan. "Maukah kau berhenti mengejarku? Berhenti menyukaiku?" ia merendahkan suaranya lagi, kali ini ia memastikan hanya Naruto yang dapat mendengar kata-katanya.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan menggigit permen apelnya sejenak. Senyum lebar di wajahnya perlahan memudar. Ia menggigit permen apelnya sekali, mengunyahnya beberapa kali sebelum menelannya. "Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menoleh, agak kaget. "Tidak mungkin? Kenapa?"

Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Sudah jelas kan? Aku hanya bisa mencintai satu gadis saja."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, bukankah Hinata menyukaimu? Kenapa tidak dengannya saja?" ia mendadak teringat teman satu angkatan mereka yang selalu tersipu malu saat bertemu Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini masalah perasaan, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Hinata." Jawab Naruto tenang. "Aku tidak bisa mempunyai perasaan lebih dari seorang teman padanya. Kau pasti tahu perasaanku hanya untuk siapa kan, Sakura-_chan_?" matanya melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya, ia tersenyum jahil.

Sakura hanya mendengus kecil. Dalam hati ia berharap Naruto tidak menyadari rona merah tipis di pipinya saat ini.

Naruto melempar tusuk permen apelnya yang telah habis ke tempat sampah. Setelah itu, ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Akan kuberitahu satu hal, Sakura-_chan_. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di akademi dulu, aku sudah menyukai Sakura-_chan_." Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. "Dan hal itu _masih_ berlaku sampai sekarang."

Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Tak tahukah pemuda itu bahwa secara tak sadar ia sedang menyatakan perasaan padanya?

"Lalu?" Sakura melirik Naruto sedetik. Masih tak mau menatap wajah pemuda itu. "Kalau orang yang kau sukai sejak kecil itu tidak membalas perasaanmu, bagaimana?"

Naruto tertawa. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Yah, aku tidak tahu sih." Sakura mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat Naruto tiba-tiba melompat tepat di depannya. Pemuda itu bahkan memajukan wajahnya—yang membuat Sakura harus mundur satu langkah untuk memberi jarak di antara mereka.

Seringai jahil tampak di wajah Naruto. "Tapi, aku yakin. Pasti suatu saat nanti Sakura-_chan_ akan membalas perasaanku, iya 'kan?"

Lengkap sudah rona merah di wajah Sakura. Wajah gadis itu bahkan lebih merah dari warna rambutnya. "P-percaya diri sekali! Minggir!" Sakura menggeser badan Naruto dengan tangannya lalu mulai berjalan lagi. "Aku mau pulang!"

Naruto tertawa. Ia tidak tahu bahwa menggoda ternyata Sakura bisa semenyenangkan ini untuknya.

Pemuda itu berlari menyusul Sakura. "Jangan ngambek dong, Sakura-_chan_! Kutraktir _anmitsu_ deh!"

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, mau temani aku makan siang di ruang _hokage_ tidak?"

Sakura memijat keningnya pelan saat mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia kira perjanjiannya dengan Naruto tempo hari akan membuat pemuda itu berhenti mendatanginya di rumah sakit. Sayangnya hal itu hanya berlaku selama dua hari, nyatanya siang ini Naruto telah muncul di ambang pintu ruangannya lagi.

"Naruto, bukankah kita sudah membuat perjanjian kemarin? Setelah kencan itu kau tidak boleh mengunjungiku di rumah sakit kecuali untuk hal penting." Sakura bangkit dari kursinya sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas daftar pasien. Setelah itu ia berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih betah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ini penting, Sakura-_chan_. Aku sedang mencari teman untuk makan siang. Aku baru saja _delivery_ dua mangkuk ramen Ichiraku ke ruang _hokage_." Naruto berusaha mengejar langkah Sakura. "Kau mau 'kan, Sa–"

"Naruto!" tiba-tiba Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk dan pekerjaanmu di meja hokage juga banyak, 'kan? Kau sekarang _hokage_, Naruto. Fokuslah dengan pekerjaanmu, jangan main-main," Sakura mendesah lelah. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin memarahi Naruto seperti ini, tapi ia harus tegas. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya lagi. "Makanlah ramenmu itu duluan, Naruto. Aku masih harus menangani banyak pasien hari ini." Pinta Sakura dengan suara yang lebih lunak.

Naruto mendadak lemas. "Baiklah. Maaf mengganggumu, Sakura-_chan_." Jawab Naruto pada akhirnya. Badannya terasa semakin tak bernyawa saat Sakura berjalan meninggalkannya. Naruto tahu tak seharusnya ia mendatangi Sakura di jam-jam sibuk seperti ini, tapi bukan salahnya juga dong kalau ia memang merindukan gadis itu?

"Naruto," Naruto hampir saja melangkah pergi saat mendengar suara Sakura kembali memanggilnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dari balik punggungnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau boleh mentraktirku makan siang di Ichiraku sore nanti. Tapi, aku akan menolak ajakanmu selamanya kalau sampai terlambat menjemputku sore nanti." Setelah itu Sakura buru-buru melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Ia tak mau Naruto sampai melihat rona merah di wajahnya lagi.

Naruto mendadak kembali bersemangat. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang. Dalam sedetik ia sudah melompat kegirangan sebelum berlari menyusul Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_! Aku sayang padamu!"

_CUP._

Naruto mengecup pipi kanan Sakura sedetik sebelum melompat ke luar jendela–bergegas kembali ke menara _hokage_ untuk menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya hari itu agar tak terlambat menjemput Sakura nanti.

Sementara Sakura, yang masih terkejut karena tingkah Naruto hanya diam di posisi berdirinya saat ini. Satu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi kanannya. Lewat permukaan tangannya, ia bisa merasaakan wajahnya menghangat.

Kepalanya menoleh keluar, dilihatnya Naruto tengah melompati atap-atap rumah dengan bersemangat. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"_Baka."_

.

.

.

*****END*****

* * *

Akhirnya kelar jugaaa~ :"D *lap keringet pake tisu* ngerjain fic ini dengan SKS (Sistem Kebut Sehari) mana pikiran kepecah sama tryout di depan mata lagi *maklum kelas 3 SMA* tapi alhamdulillah yah bisa tetep selesai :")

**Berikut adalah fanfic pra-event Love At First Sight untuk NaruSaku Day tanggal 3-4 April nanti :D info lengkap mengenai event ini bisa dilihat di bio **_Perempuan Pemburu Bintang_** atau cek favorite di INArusaku (link ada di bioku) ditunggu partisipasinya ya! ^^**

Last but not least, give me your review? _Merci!_ :D


End file.
